wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Watchdogs
Although they have been in a variety of episodes, the Watchdogs have had only a few of their members named, the most famous and recognizable being their second-in-command, Commander Peepers. Outside of Peepers, there have been 11 named Watchdogs so far. Peepers Second in-command to Lord Hater and leader of the Watchdogs, as mentioned above. He's one of the most frequently seen Watchdogs, usually seen along the main villain of the series, Lord Hater and is he's best friend. While his physical appearance is not that different from other Watchdogs (A red single eye, wears a black and red suit, etc) his helmet has two spiked sides and a longer thunder-like thing than the average watchdog, presumably indicating his authority. In The Buddies it shows that he have a muscular body. He's slightly shorter than the other Watchdogs. He's the only Watchdogs with common sense and have high intelligence. Pat Pat was zapped by Peepers then Pat was told he "woundt" make it back. Westley A former recruit Watchdog who met Wander and Sylvia in The Little Guy, which doubles as his introductory episode. While initially hostile, with their help he changes his mind, leaves the army and becomes good. While on the army, he looked like the average Watchdog: single red eye, red boots and gloves, a black suit and and a helmet with a thunder-like thing on top of it. His suit is the only one that's two pieced, consisting of a shirt and pants. Upon becoming good, his appearance remains mostly the same. However, he changes his older helmet for a new one with a star on top of it, one which was given to him by Wander. To become good he left the army by faking his own death, which involved a bomb, the captured Wander and Sylvia and a plan. Once Hater fell for the trap, he fled to the planet he was stranded on earlier with Wander and Sylvia, which also doubles as his current residence. He's currently the only Watchdog who has left the Watchdog army and/or "died". Moose A strong and silent Watchdog, moose makes a memorable, although short, appearance during and only during the opening of "The Little Guy" where he punches Westley when he goes to wake him up. Although his uniform is practically the same as the rest, he's more muscular than the average Watchdog and pretty strong too, since he managed to hit Westley strong enough to send him flying to a wall. So far, he's the second muscular Watchdog in the show since the first one is Peepers. Ted thumb|146pxA Watchdog who is a former member of the Hater Army. He left the army when he was tagged by Lord Hater and used his powers to became a villain. He looks the same as the other Watchdogs. He is the second Watchdog who left the army. Bob A Watchdog who seems to be a little bit timid and shy. He had his name first confirmed in "The Brainstorm", where he said he wanted lunch after saying sandwiches during one of Peepers hypothetical scenarios. He is the first named watchdog not to have a unique appearance, his design being identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. Tim A watchdog who was looking for the conference room to get into a meeting. Wander gives him a gift, which makes him happy. He looks the same as the other Watchdogs. Pete A watchdog who dreamed of dancing, which he did thanks to Wander's Gift. He looks physically identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. After getting his gift, his single eye turns heart-shaped and he gets some pink shoes. Teddy A watchdog who had a crush on a girl and, if he survived his mission (Help Peepers catch Wander), that he would get a big ring and ask her to be his wife. He managed to get it thanks to Wander's gift. Greg A Watchdog who Peepers pranked in order to help Hater get out of his funk. He looks the same as any other Watchdog. Barry A Watchdog who had his birthday celebrated in his debut episode. He looks the same as the other Watchdogs, and he's the only one with a known age, apparently turning 30. Andy thumb|146pxA Watchdog who has his own video blog. He made the new series "Eye on the Skullship", which is about what's going on in the skull ship. The Watchdogs seemed to like his video blog. He looks identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. At the end of the episode "The Show Stopper", Andy's name is mentioned as "In Memoriam" of the watchdogs who lost their lives playing as drummers for Hater's show, and he does not appear in any episodes after that, which means he might not be alive anymore. Appearances Please put the specific introductory episodes where one of the watchdogs was named. *"The Picnic": Peepers make his first appearance. *"The Little Guy": Both Westley and Moose are introduced. However, Moose plays a pretty minor role while Westley takes on the main one, and eventually becomes good. *"The Brainstorm": Bob is introduced. *"The Gift 2: The Giftening": Tim, Pete, and Teddy are introduced. *"The Funk": Greg is introduced. *"The Rider": Barry is introduced. *"The Gift": In the scene prior to Wander and Sylvia sneaking into Lord Hater's ship, Wander pulls out a list with a bunch of Watchdogs' names on it. The names on the list are all named after the Wander Over Yonder Season 1 crew, but it does not include voice actors. *"The It": Pat and Ted are introduced. *"The Eye on the Skull Ship": Andy is introduced. See Also *Watchdog Army Category:Lists Category:Hater Army Category:Commander Peepers Category:Named Watchdogs